Question: Participation in the local soccer league is $10\%$ higher this year than it was last year. Also, from last year to this year, the number of males increased by $5\%$ and the number of females increased by $20\%$. There were $20$ males participating in the league last year. What fraction of the league's participants is female this year? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: Since there were $20$ males last year, there are $1.05 \cdot 20 =21$ males this year.

We set the number of females last year as $x$. This means that there are $1.2x$ females this year.

In total, there were $20+x$ people in the league last year, and $1.1 \cdot (20+x)$ this year. We then have: \begin{align*}
22+1.1x &= 21+1.2x \\
1 &= 0.1x \\
x &= 10.
\end{align*} Therefore, there were $10$ girls last year. This means there are $1.2 \cdot 10 =12$ girls this year. So there are $\frac{12}{12+21}=\frac{12}{33}=\boxed{\frac{4}{11}}$ girls out of the participants this year.